Dodging Balls
by Intergasm
Summary: Kenny's been giving Kyle weird looks recently, and it's been making Kyle jittery. What's Kenny up to? Read and find out . K2. Explicit.


I eyed the clock on the wall, practically glaring holes into the thing. Why does school make everything seem so _slow_? I growled, letting my head fall forward on the desk, eliciting a loud 'thud' from the wood. Well, that kind of hurt. After wincing, I just sat there, bored out of my mind. The teacher, Mr. Garrison, was going off on Cartman about something. I smiled inwardly, hearing the fat teen yell "Suck my balls, Mr. Garrison!" and a door slam. Well, he's gone; one less annoyance to have to deal with throughout the day. Glancing back up to the clock, I frowned. It's only been five minutes. I started doodling on a piece of paper, bored out of my mind.

"How about you, Kyle?" Mr. Garrison asked me, and my head shot up as I heard my name.

"U-uh.. what?" I asked, shutting my notebook and putting my pencil down. I looked at the aging teacher nervously.

"I asked you to answer the question on the board, Broflovski." He sighed, rolling his eyes in a frustrated manner. I swallowed.

"Um, sorry, I don't know." I squinted at the board, trying to read it. I should have brought my glasses. He huffed again, waving my off as he asked Token the answer. Of course, he got it right. Smart ass. I cocked my head to look at the clock again- _Finally._ Only seven more minutes of class left. Sitting back in my chair, I looked about the room. Well, at least I wasn't the only one not paying attention. I snorted to myself, Stan was drooling on his history book. I turned my head over to Kenny's seat. He smirked at me and I felt my face heat up, averting my eyes from the blond. Had he been looking at me the whole time? If he had been, that's kind of creepy. The bell chimed, and everyone hopped out of their seats, rushing to the door in a mob. It's already the end of class? Huh.

Making my way through the halls, and to my locker, I sighed. One more class to go. Though, I'm kind of lucky because my last period is gym. Not exactly the best way to end the day, but at least I don't have to be all sweaty during the day like other students do. Plus, Cartman went home, so I won't have to see him in the locker room today. Not a pretty sight, I'll tell you.

I started entering my pass into my lock, left, right, left, click. Opening it, I tossed my books inside, adding to the bunch of papers. Ugh, I need to clean the damned thing out. Slamming it shut with a loud bang. I made my way to the gym. I hope we don't have to run today, I forgot my shorts. Running makes me sweat, and it pisses me off. I entered the gym doors, walking towards the changing room. I hated it in here, it smelled like shit and BO. Who puts a restroom in a gym changing room, anyway? Dumb asses.

Stepping into the stinking room and making my way over to my _other_ locker. Putting in the pin, I grabbed my gym clothes and started to take off my jacket. Huh, I guess I didn't forget my shorts after all. I stripped myself of my shirt, and tugged on my gym shirt. The bell rang signaling that ninth period was starting as I began to shimmy out of my pants. Everyone started to file in through the door. Eh, I still had four minutes. Bending down, I picked up my shorts. I heard someone whistle across the room, and looked back to see Kenny snickering at me. I furrowed my brow, cheeks tinting again as I looked away, pulling my shorts up. He was acting weird today. I mean, I know he's perverted to everyone, but still. More so than usual today.

I don't even know why he was in here, he just wears his parka in gym. He couldn't even afford the uniform. Not to seem heartless or anything, though. But seriously, I don't get why he's in here in the first place.

I made my way out of the door, which Kenny was leaning against, watching me. I passed him, bumping shoulders. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was watching me. I could _feel_ his gaze on me. Tracking me with hunger. It was starting to creep me out, so I hurried to the other side of the gym to go sit with Stan and Jimmy on the stage. The bell rang again and everyone made their way from the changing room, coming to sit in small groups. Stan and I hopped down, and made our way to sit with the others. Kenny came out moments later, after stopping to get a drink from the bubbler, and sat next to me. I sighed, sitting back with my legs out.

The gym instructor came out of the back room, as well, pushing a rack of doge balls with him. Ugh, I hate doge ball, I always get out first.

"Okay, boys, today we're going to be playing doge ball." No shit. "Okay, who wants to be team captains?" Stan and Craig both raised their hands. Should have figured, they're both so competitive.

"Okay, who do you want, Marsh?" He started setting up the doge balls in the middle of the gym.

"Kyle." I smiled to myself and stood up, walking over to stand next to him.

"Tucker, pick." The teacher growled, having dropped a ball and chasing after it.

"Clyde, get up here." Pfff, no surprise there.

It went on like this, pick after pick after pick. Our team consisted of Christophe, Token, me, Pip, Damien, Stan, Bradley, and Kevin. Craig's team was Kenny, Clyde, Tweek, Butters, those two goth kids, and Gregory. I searched Craig's side for Kenny, once finding him, I noticed he was glaring at Stan. Had he wanted to be on our team? Well, sucks for him

After the game, which we won, everyone scurried into the changing room to get out of their smelly clothes. I got dressed quickly, silently aware that Kenny was in here _again._Watching me _again._ It was starting to scare me. I quickly waved it off, however, because the bell rang. I love Fridays, because you get to go home and just sleep. Sleep till your heart's content. I dashed out of the door, and out of the gym, hushing past the other students to get to my locker. Again, left, right, left, click. I grabbed my backpack, thought of what homework I had, and threw my books into my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I shut the locker, making my way towards Stan's locker to wait for him so we could walk home together. He was there, and so was Kenny. Crap, it's like he knew I'd be here. I could hear them talking about something, but quieted down as I approached them. My brow furrowed.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, hey, Stan... and Kenny." Stan nodded at me in silent greeting, and Kenny just pulled his hood up, but I could tell he was smirking. Chills ran down my spine; he was being weird. I just cocked my head.

"Err, alright. Dude, hurry up, I don't want to stand here all day." I joked, smiling at Stan slightly. He just nodded again. I blinked. That's kind of.. weird. Why's everyone acting so different? Okay, well, not _everyone_. But those two are. I shifted my backpack slightly on my arm, a bit awkwardly. Stan shut his locker, and began walking away from me. Kenny fallowed. I stood there for a moment, but caught up and walked next to Kenny, because Stan was walking close to the wall and I couldn't squeeze in. We walked in awkward silence to Stan's, waving him bye before continuing to my house. As we approached my sidewalk, Kenny walked up with me. I just ignored him and got out my keys, unlocking the door and stepped in, dropping my backpack by the door and kicking off my shoes. Kenny fallowed suit. I don't remember inviting him in, but whatever. My parents weren't home. They went to some thing in Denver or something, and took Ike with them. They were going to be gone all weekend.

Raising a brow at Ken, I asked, "Aren't gonna go home, dude?" And continued my way into the kitchen. He didn't say anything, and just fallowed me after closing the door, resting against the kitchen opening. I cleared my throat nervously, opening the fridge to get something to eat. "Err.. well, do you want something to snack on, then, since you're going to stay?" He nodded. It made me uneasy that he was just standing there silently. He needed to take his hood off and _say something._ I coughed, closing the fridge, not interested in anything in there and went over to the cabinets to search for something more appealing. I heard Kenny unzip his coat and set it down. I sighed in relief, now we can actually talk.

"What do you want me to make? I have... soup, Mac 'n Cheese, and beans." I asked him, bent down in front of a lower cabinet. He didn't say anything, and I looked up. Slightly startled, I flinched. He was standing close to me, and I stood up awkwardly, turning around to face him.

"Kenny, what do you want to eat?" I asked again, more demanding this time. Again, no reply. He just stepped closer. I was becoming a bit uncomfortable, and swallowed.

"Kenny..?" This time, he moved closer yet again, so that we were almost touching. I pushed myself further up against the counter, which made him smirk. What the hell was he playing at? He needed to either say something, or get off of me. I growled.

"Dude, you're a bit close.." I stated like he didn't know. Apparently, he did and just pressed himself up against me. This made me frown.

Finally, he spoke up. "Not close enough." his grin widened when I blushed. Damn it, he's such an ass. I sneered up at him, trying to squirm away.

"Get off me, Ken." Again, closer. "I-I mean it." Now he was pressed painfully close to me, our faces nearly centimeters apart. My breath hitched when he moved his hips slightly against mine. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Is he doing what I think he's doing? No, he was probably just playing around. Teasing me like a normal friend would. He's not _really_ acting like this. Just playing. Yeah, that's what he's doing.

Or not.

He leaned in, and connected our lips. My eyes shot wide open, and I was frozen. I didn't want this. He pushed his hips harder against mine. This was wrong. I moaned into his mouth and closed my eyes as he licked my lips. Friends didn't do this. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, exploring my oral cavern. _Guys_ don't do this. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me as our tongues fought, him being the victor. Screw it.

I broke the kiss to let out a moan; he started grinding our hips together particularly hard. I let my arms fall slightly to grip at his shoulders, whimpering to myself. He smirked again, leaning back to nip at my ear. Such a tease. It sent chills running down my back. I tilted my head back, causing my hat to fall off, allowing him more access to my neck. With this, he chuckled and started suckling at my neck. God, it felt amazing.

"Turn around" he spoke hotly into my ear, making me shudder. Turning around, so my stomach was pressed up against the counter's edge, I bit my lip. I could feel Kenny behind me, slowly working my pants down. He leaned in close to my ear again.

"Tell me how much you want this, _Kylie._" I moaned at the name, Kenny really did know how to do dirty talk. And _God_, did it turn me on.

"Pleeese..." I whimpered, drawling out the vowels, trying to sound pathetic, and, in my opinion, succeeding. Kenny bit his lip, smirk still plastered on his face. Damn, he was so sexy when he smirked. Suddenly, he yanked my boxers down, along with my pants, letting them puddle around my ankles on the ground. He brought his fingers to my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth obediently, and he rubbed them around my mouth, I rolled my tongue around them, wetting them as much as I could. Satisfied, he took them out, and brought them down behind me. I gasped when I felt one of them prod at my entrance. He pushed it in slowly as I hissed, wiggling it around. Bringing it out and back in a few times, he added another digit. He started moving them both around, as if searching for someth- "Gnhh..! K-Kenny, there! Again..!" I slapped a hand over my mouth, not fully believing that was my voice. Had I really just said that? He rubbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves again. "A-ahh~!"

After scissoring me a little more, he pulled his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty. But quickly replaced it with the head of his cock, slowly circling my abused hole with it, teasing. I rubbed my rear up against him, which made him groan quietly. With that, he abruptly shoved himself in, making a cry rip from my throat. Tears dared to leap from my eyes, and Kenny sneaked a hand around my to grab at my member. He lightly stroked it, trying to distract me from the pain in my rear. It helped, and soon I nodded to him, silently telling him he could start to move. He didn't hesitate.

He let go of my length, taking a hold of my hips as he rammed into me. I repeatedly let out 'ahhs' each time, him hitting my prostate dead on. I could hear Kenny groaning behind me through the slapping sound of skin on skin. He clawed at my sides and I clawed at the counter, getting close to my release. I could tell Kenny was, too, by how short his breaths were becoming.

He started to pump me again, and I jerked my hips forward into his hand. So. Effing. Good. So good, in fact, that I felt drool run out of my mouth and down my chin. Jesus, I was so close. With one hard squeeze, I was over the edge, spilling my seed into Kenny's hand as I clenched around him. He soon came after me, my walls constricting around him too much for him to bare. We groaned and moaned in unison, bodies flushed and panting. He pulled out of me once we were done orgasming, and I slumped against the counter; maybe next time we should fully stripe. Oh God, next time. Now I'm going to be anxious.

I heard Kenny shuffling behind me with his pants, and I turned around slowly, still leaning against the edge. He was the first to speak up.

"That.. was awesome, Kyle." Pfff, thanks. I blushed, anyway, though I didn't say anything. He smiled at me, catching my lips in a quick kiss before turning and going to the fridge. He's such a mooch. I got a paper towel and cleaned myself off, starting to pull my pants up, ignoring the mess we'd made for now, when I heard the front door open.

"Kyle!" I heard my mom shout from the other room, "We're home, dear!"

Fuck.


End file.
